leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden Aegis/LoL Tips - A to Z
Howdy all, welcome to my second blog post! This blog is about 26 tips of League of Legends that will help you eventually get better. Note that some of the following are contributions from the comments section. Enjoy! A - Adjust. Adjust to your team. Pick accordingly, and itemize accordingly. Please, don't follow your everyday build in every single game. For example, don't buy a Banshee's Veil when the enemy team is full of Physical Damage. B - Blue Pill. get to a safe spot to recall. Failing to do so will kill you more often than the few seconds you save before porting are worth. C - Communicate. Use lots of pings if necessary to do so, and use the chat to effectively communicate your thoughts with your team. This is especially important for the AD Carry + Support lane. One may decide to initiate on the enemy, but if the other just sits back, the initiator will simply lose the trade 1v2. D - Duo. '''If you truly believe that you don't belong in the ELO you are at, find a duo partner (Top+Jungle, Mid+Jungle, Carry+Support) and duo with him/her. If you get a raise in ELO, you were right. If you remain around the same ELO, think again. '''E - Escape Routes. Always have an escape route and an escape ability ready before you commit into hostile territory. (Such as having an extra ward in your inventory as Lee Sin/Jax/Katarina) F - Friendly. Be friendly to others. You will have more fun in playing the game and you could get honored for your good deeds. Also your chance of winning may increase. G - Global Ult. Never forget to consider enemy champions with global (or very long range) ults and adjust accordingly. Always be cautious of any outside threats being made to your safety. Don't go for an extra creep at low health with a Karthus lurking at mid. Do not risk a towerdive with a Shen/Soraka somewhere on the map, watching the map carefully. Don't push the lane too hard if your mid laner can't outpush Twisted Fate/Pantheon. H - Healing. Try not to overheal, no matter how high-priority your heal target is. For one, a damaged champion may make greedy enemies become careless, and also overhealing is a waste of mana and cooldowns. I've seen many users blow Summoner Heal for no reason, it's just a waste of a valuable spell. I - Ignore. Ignore unfriendly users a for future reference. When you see that user again in your queues, you know well enough to dodge. J - Joke. Joke with your team, get along with your team, it makes a friendlier and cheerful environment for your team. K - KDA. Reflect on your stats after the game. If you played a series of ranked games, take a look at your average KDA. If you have an average below 3, you may want to consider practicing more in normal games, or you may want to learn to play safe. L - Lead. If your team has problems on what to do after a won team fight, lead them to objectives to the best of your ability. Having a proper leader can make all the difference in the world. M - Map. Keep an eye on it. Learn to have some map awareness. Use it to quickly access developing hotspots by clicking on the area to move the camera there, and press the space bar to instantly center back to your champion. N - Numerical Superiority. Ignore "lol, 4v1, noobs" cries. if you can zerg rush an enemy, do it. There is no honor to be gained from a forced 1v1. O - Observe. whenever you have nothing better to do (say freezing a lane or just simply dead), check the scoreboard to scan the enemy items, check what enemies on the other side of the map are doing, check what your teammates are up to that they might not have mentioned. Never concentrate solely on yourself. P - Passive. Don't go aggressive when you have a disadvantage. Many users still go out in front for a single CS but they take in return multiple blows to the face, which sets them even further behind. Just play passive and wait for your team to help you. Remember, deaths not only mean the loss of your EXP and Gold, but the free gain of enemy EXP and Gold. Q - Question. Similar to communicating, ask questions to other team members on what to do next. Don't just run in a random brush by yourself and get your team to rage at you. Make team decisions. R - Recall. I have seen many laners not pushing the lane after a successful jungle gank. Get your jungler to help you and push to tower after a successful gank. While this may not always be the case, pushing fully denies more creeps from your enemy laner and you will put your gold earned to immediate use, thus gaining an advantage in lane. S - Snowball. You may want to help other lanes once you gain a lead in your lane. One lane often isn't enough to win games. Help other lanes, get objectives, and snowball to victory. T - Trust. Sometimes, just trust on your team and rely on their decisions. But don't hesitate to stop them from committing foolish mistakes such as diving the fountain or buying a Zephyr as Ryze. U - Understand. As for understanding synergies, Soraka on her own is not a very significant threat. but her Starcall stacks, perhaps in addition to an Abyssal Scepter, will make a generally unassuming underfed Xerath hit you like a ton of bricks, while her Infuse, properly timed, may prevent you from escaping or fighting back. Figure out which abilities, items, and champions have good synergy. Use them yourself, keep the enemy from using them. Also, understand that having a bad game doesn't mean you should make other people feel bad. This can and has ruined games and players alike. V - Vi. Learn the new champions, learn their abilities, strengths, weaknesses, etc. New champions are often OP, and many summoners don't know how to handle them. Use this fact to your advantage. W - Wards. Don't forget to ward throughout the game. With the exception of the AD Carry, you should buy 1~2 wards every time you go home. Supports usually should get 2~5 depending on the game phase. It's not just the support's job to ward around the map after the laning phase. Help your team out by contributing 75G. X - X-Factor. (I'm not sure about the actual definition of this phrase, but I will tell you this from my knowledge) Try to fill a role on your team whether it's simply champion picks or itemizing for your needs. Remember, League of Legends is a team game, and games can be decided by even a single hole in your team. Y - YOLO. Not really. You will always respawn and can get back in. Anyway, have fun in your game! Whether you win or lose, take it as another lesson, and improve upon it! Z - Zed. Take advantage of AD Casters right now. Find out the dominating forces of current meta, and master a selection of them with high win rates. Eventually this will let you master all champions, or at least know them well enough to be comfortable versing in a game. Category:Blog posts